Harry Potter, ZOMBIES
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Oscuras criaturas amenazan en la oscuridad, entra si estas preparado a encontrar tu muerte mas allá de la vida. Bienvenido a Harry Potter ZOMBIES.  Basado en el septimo libro, Contiene SPOILERS
1. Epilogo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. 

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Harry Potter, ZOMBIES**

**Núcleo No.1**

"**Epilogo"**

Luna se despertó como cada día, mirando hacia el horizonte desde su ventana, y así mismo mirando el techo de su habitación, donde tenia pintados los rostros de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville, todos unidos por un lazo dorado que decía "Amigos".

Tenia ya 36 años cumplidos, seguía con su apariencia despistada y enigmática. La unica aún soltera del grupo que alguna vez formo el ED.

Ginny y Hermione ya estaban casadas, asi como muchos otros de su tiempo. Es decir, los que tuvieron el gran honor de ver la caida de Voldemort al lado de Harry.

Ginny y Harry estaban casados, tenían 3 hijos; James, el mayor, Albus Severus y Lily la mas pequeña.

Hermione y Ron también tenían ya hijos propios, Hugo y Rose.

Luna solía ir a visitarles muy seguido, su padre habia muerto hacia casi ya 2 años. Le extrañaba tanto como a su madre, pero sabía que no estaba sola, ellos siempre estarían con ellos. Y eso lo sabía.

Así como sabia que cuando fuera a la reunión que se celebraría en casa de los Weasley, Ginny y Hermione le preguntarían de nuevo cuando se casaría.

Eso era inevitable.

Así como un maremoto. O un huracán. O un terremoto. O la peste bubónica.

Se arreglo rápidamente, y bajo por las escaleras circulares de su casa. Desayuno ligero, ya que se imaginaba que seguramente la anciana Sra. Weasly tendría todo un banquete listo.

Miro el diario "El Profeta" su única competencia hasta ahora, siempre sacando chismes y chismes, en vez de la verdad. Como que el Hipocampo de Venecia salía con el pie grande de Walporterd.

Sonrió divertida al ver que no tenían nada novedoso (¿Cuándo lo habían tenido?) y dejo el periódico en la mesa. Lavo los trastes y salio de su casa, rumbo a la madriguera.

Quizás si Luna no hubiese salido tan distraída, hubiese notado una pequeña nota en la portada. Era diminuta, casi invisible.

**Misteriosas desapariciones en Hogsmeade.**

Eso decía el encabezado de la pequeña nota.

Continuara……………………

Si, lo sé, lo sé, "Termina o avánzale a tus otras historias" se que me dirán, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabecita.

Espero que les guste como quedo.


	2. Antes de

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. 

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Harry Potter, ZOMBIES**

**Núcleo No.2**

"**Antes de"**

-Estas loco! ¿Cómo has hecho algo así?- dijo una mujer morena, mientras veía a su novio de forma aterrada.

-Deben pagar Ema, deben pagar por lo que hicieron- dijo él. Mirando unos resultados en su tablero.

-No! No es verdad! Sabia que no era posible que fuera una un accidente! Los dejaste salir!- le dijo ella recriminándole con angustia. Tanto deseaba que todo fuera sólo un sueño.

-Han pasado ya 19 años Ema, deben pagar por todo lo que nos quitaron- dijo él, mirando en su monitor la secuencia de ADN en la que habían estado trabajando él y su equipo.

-Debemos dejar salir a los Cazadores- dijo Ema con voz quebrada.

-No- dijo el serio, mirándola sobre sus gafas de media luna, con una mirada fría y llena de odio- Ellos van a pagar por que nos hicieron, no les dejare así nada más, tú solías entender eso- le reprocho.

-Claive, no hagas esto, no esta bien, tú, tú me dijiste que trabajaríamos en una vacuna que reprimiría su magia, una que los volviera como nosotros… me, me dijiste que todos podíamos ser iguales… Claive…- le suplico Ema.

-Eso era antes- sonrió él con malicia, y salio de la oficina.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

Xxxxxxxxxxx

La noche estaba por ponerse en el horizonte, el calor del ocaso pronto seria sustituido por el frío de la noche.

-¿Sara? Sara, soy yo, soy tú mamá, ábreme cariño- decía una dulce anciana tocando a la puerta de su hija. La vieja señora McFly tenia ya los 120 años, cansada como sólo ella podía estar, habia decidido ir a ver a su hija, acaba de casarse hacia poco con un sangre sucia. Ha, como odiaba a ese hombre. Pero ella era vieja, y quería hacer las pases antes de su muerte.

La noticia de que su hija habia tenido un hijo le habia hecho sentir su soledad. Quería ver a su nieto. Ansiaba ver a su hija de nuevo. Tanto que dejo su orgullo de sangre y fue a verle.

-¿Sara?- llamo de nuevo, pero algo le decía que estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

Saco su varita y trato de forzar la cerradura. No pudo abrirla. Estaba sellada con un hechizo muy fuerte.

Eso la alarmo, se apresuro y camino al jardín trasero, ahí habia grandes ventanas que permitían ver hacia el interior. En esos momentos agradeció que a su hija nunca le hubiesen gustado las cortinas. Así al menos podría saber que pasaba. Quizás estuviese enferma de algo contagioso y por eso no habia podido responder a su llamado.

_Su esposo es un idiota inútil_ pensó molesta. Seguramente su esposo no habia cuidado bien de ella.

Pronto diviso la esquina que daba entrada al jardín trasero. Apresuro el paso en sus viejos huesos y giro. Sólo para sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco violento.

Las ovejas que su hija habia criado con tanto cariño desde niña estaba regadas por el suelo, descuartizadas en una especie de celebración maldita.

La sangre estaba dispersa pro todo el jardín, llenado el lugar de un peste putrefacta, los cadáveres de los animales estaban ya pudriéndose, tenían gusanos y bichos sobre ellos.

Las cabezas estaban descarnadas, algunas incluso decapitadas, pero de una forma brutal, como si las hubiesen arrancado a tirones. El salvajismo en los cuerpos era horrible.

La vieja anciana McFly sintió pánico.

_Por eso la casa esta sellada! Les han atacado hombres lobo!_ Pensó temblando, se apresuro a mirar por la ventana, estaba ya casi oscuro.

-Lumus- susurro temblando, e ilumino con su varita hacia el interior.

Sintió como su corazón palpitaba aprisa, mientras miraba con horror marcado en su anciano rostro como el interior estaba todo revuelto, como si hubiese pasado un huracán. Habia mucha sangre en las paredes. Demasiada.

El pensamiento de su hija muerta, así como su nieto le partió el corazón. Sintió tanto odio hacia los licántropos. Tanto odio.

-Expelarmus!- grito furiosa, sintiendo como su corazón se partía del dolor junto con la puerta.

Entro aprisa, y miro dentro, alumbrando todo con su varita. Inspecciono cada cuarto de la planta baja, pero no encontró nada.

Subió al piso superior, y empezó a buscar en los cuartos. Solo quedaba el cuarto principal, donde seguramente dormían su hija y esposo.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver más sangre y sus cuerpos muertos.

Pero en su lugar sintió como la vida le regresaba. Ahí, casi escondida entre las sombras, estaba su hija, meciendo en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto.

-Sara! Sara!- la llamo su madre. Más feliz que nunca en su vida.

Sara se detuvo, y se le vio levantar el rostro hacia su madre. Pero este no se le veía, estaba muy oscuro donde ella estaba.

-Hija! He estado muy preocupada por ti! Temí lo peor cuando vi a las ovejas y la sangre- decía emocionada la anciana McFly.

-¿Sara? Respóndeme hija ¿Acaso sigues molesta conmigo?- pregunto dolida.

Pero fue cuando Sara se movió un poco, en un andar lento y casi torpe. La anciana McFly pensó que quizás estuviese herida, así que se apresuro a auxiliarla.

Fue cuando su "Lumus" mostró a Sara.

-HAA!!- grito la anciana, retrocediendo horrorizada por lo que veía. Sara estaba palida, con profundas marcas en su rostro, como si le hubiesen tratado de arrancar la pier a mordidas, sus ojos estaban blancos, lechosos y muertos. Mirando torpemente hacia la mujer que tenian frente.

Sara dejo caer el bulto que habia estado cargando.

McFly fue ciando noto que el bulto era un bebe. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, al parecer alguien le habia arrancado a mordidas la nariz y las mejillas. También le hacia falta la mandíbula inferior.

Miro a su hija de nuevo, y lo ultimo que vio, fueron sus dientes, y el interior de su boca. Donde juraría a ver visto un pedazo de una pequeña nariz.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………………

Bueno, aquí esta, un capitulo de regalo. Espero que sea de su agrado, y esto explique por que esta en la sección de "M". En este creo que no puse mucha violencia, pero en lo que vienen, bueno, para cubrirme y evitar demandas o bloqueos, por eso esta en Mature, o como se escriba.

Si alguien más gusta del género de los Zombies, les sugiero que busquen con "Gabe Logan" el es en verdad un maestro de este género. Lo digo enserio.

Bueno, pasen buen día. Hasta pronto!


	3. Después de

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. 

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Harry Potter, ZOMBIES**

**Núcleo No.3**

"**Después de"**

-Hola Luna!- sonrió Hermione.

-Hola Hermione- sonrió con calma esta.

-¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió Ginny a su lado.

-Bien gracias, como siempre, no hay mucha novedad- sonrió.

-Hola Luna!- saludo Ron acercándose a ella junto con Harry y toda la mini manada de niños. Es decir Rose, Hugo, James, Lily y Albus Severus.

-Tía Luna!!- gritaron los pequeños lanzándose a las peinas de Luna, quien les sonrió divertida.

-hola niños- les dijo con calma.

-Tía Luna! Tía Luna! James dice que no es cierto que lo Gnomos de jardín son inteligentes!- dijo Lily muy preocupada.

-Pero es verdad!- dijo James a la defensiva.

-De hecho James, no todos saben de las grandes propiedades que tienen los gnomos de jardín, ¿No has visto cuanta abundancia hay en esta casa? Eso es por que ellos conocen secretos legendarios, y siempre dan abundancia a quien bien les recibe- dijo Luna seria.

-Claro, nada tiene que ver que todos en la casa trabajemos, y que abonemos el jardín- sonrió Ron a Harry, y este soltó una risa divertida.

-Di lo que quieras Ron, pero es la verdad, prueba es que nunca les ha hecho falta nada- dijo Luna.

-Luna, por favor, Hermione y yo trabajamos, es obvio que tenemos abundancia, se le llama esfuerzo ¿Te suena?- le dijo Ron girando los ojos.

-Es obvia tu falta de mentalidad abierta, eres muy cerrado- le dijo Luna.

-Claro, yo soy el cerrado, con candado y todo ¿Verdad Harry?- sonrió Ron.

Harry estivo apunto de comentar algo, pero se contuvo al ver las miradas de Hermione y su esposa.

-Ya dejen a Luna en paz, ella ha venido a pasar un rato agradable- dijo Ginny.

-Así es, ven Luna, charlemos de cosas interesantes, por ejemplo… Ha! Mira! Ahí esta Dean! Dean! Yuju, Dean! Mira quien esta aquí, es Luna!- sonrió Hermione, y tomo a Luna del brazo y la encamino rápidamente a él.

-Vaya, así que para esto estaban llamando a todos los solteros, pobre Luna- sonrió Harry.

-Si, Hermione y Ginny se han tomado muy enserio eso de ser casamenteras- sonrió Ron divertido.

-¿Qué es eso papá?- pregunto Rose, que junto con los más demás pequeños no entendían nada.

-Algo que aprenderás cuando seas una mujer mayor Rose… mayor y metiche-

-RONALD!- se escucho Hermione a lo lejos.

-No dije nada!- chillo Ron de inmediato.

La fiesta en casa de los Weasley era de los mas familiar, la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban ahí, eran aquellos que habia visto la caída de Voldemort hacia ya 19 años.

Eran las vacaciones de invierno, y todos se habían reunido para celebrar.

El Sr. Weasley habia hecho junto con Bill un hechizo climático, para guardar el calor en el jardín, habia mucha comida, cortesía de la Sra. Weasley y Kreatcher, que no paraba de sonreír, obviamente el nuevo cambio, de una vida solitaria y recluida, a una familia y amorosa le venia muy bien en su anciano rostro.

Hagrid también estaba ahí, con su hermano, ambos comiendo grandes cantidades de pastel.

Fleur estaba charlando con Madema Maximin, que habia llegado de visita, para felicitarla por su matrimonio con Bill, aun que estaba evitando sospechosamente a Hagrid, y este hacia lo mismo.

George estaba como siempre aportando las risas en la fiesta, teniendo como espectadores a Ted, el hijo de Remus y Tonks, ya todo un joven hecho de casi 20 años, los pequeños James, Albus, Lyli, Rose y Hugo.

Todos reían divertido, incluso McGonagall, que habia dejado por ese día la dirección de Hogwarts, y se habia unido a la fiesta, junto con algunos maestros, como Slug, Flitwick, Sprout, Trewlaney que saludaban animadamente al resto de los invitados.

Muchos de la Orden estaban también ahí, pasando un rato agradable.

Mientras Luna pasaba grandes penurias tratando de perderse de Hermione y Ginny, que trataban de presentarle a "un chico encantador" de nuevo. Normalmente aceptaría, pero después de conocer a 47, sólo digamos que su interés disminuyo.

-Luna!-

Esta se giro, y sonrió, su salvación había llegado.

Frente a ella estaba Neville, sonriendo como siempre, y haciéndole señas para que le siguiera. Luna le siguió y se escondió de inmediato junto con el en la casa Weasley, ya que el resto estaba en el jardín.

-Creo que no te vieron- sonrió Neville corriendo un poco la cortina de la entrada.

-Eso espero, gracias- sonrió Luna divertida. Todo eso era como jugar a las escondidas.

-De nada, pero en verdad que me preocupo verte con tantos chicos el día de hoy, se ve que ahora Hermione y Ginny si se esmeraron- sonrió Neville.

-Ya lo creo- sonrió Luna, y miro que ambos estaban en la cocina.

-Charlemos un poco, sirve que descansas- sonrió Neville, y tomo 2 cervezas de mantequilla de una canasta, y ambos tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa que estaba siendo usada para poner la comida.

-¿Y como te ha ido Neville?- sonrió Luna.

-Pues bien, tengo cada alumno en mi clase de Herbología, deberías verles- sonrió Neville, y ambos comenzaron una charla agradable.

La fiesta pronto pasó, hasta ya casi altas horas de la madrugada, el Sr. Weasley insistió en que todos se quedaran a dormir, ya que era muy tarde para salir, de hecho, lo que quiso decir, es que todos estaban muy tomados y ebrios como para tratar de irse.

El Sr. Weasley con ayuda de los que estaban sobrios, es decir Luna, Neville y Hermione, pusieron una amplia carpa en el jardín, donde hicieron espacio para todos, aparecieron varias camas y todos cupieron muy bien.

-Jojojo, acampando como en mis años de juventud!- sonrió una McGonagall con un terrible olor a tequila, o lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo.

-Hermysh, amiga, en verdad te eshtimo, te quero musho- decía Ginny, mientras era llevada por Hermione a su cuarto, donde ya dormía Harry, a quien Neville habia llevado arrastras con dificultad.

Pronto todos estuvieron acomodados y bien colocados. Algunos aun sin querer soltar sus botellas de güisqui, pero tranquilos al menos.

-Profesora Trewlaney, deje esa botella, vega- dijo Hermione exasperada, mirando como la maestra de adivinación no se quería soltarse la mesa.

-quero… mash fieshta…- decía indignada Trewlaney.

-Luna, ayúdame con esta mujer- dijo Hermione suplicante.

-Claro- sonrió Luna, y entre ambas la tomaron de los brazos.

Pero en cuento la iban a levantar, Trewlaney se paro de golpe, y las miro con sus ojos nublados.

-¿Profesora Trewlaney?- preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas y asustadas por su estado.

- La ciencia se alzara sobre la magia! -

-¿Qué…?- dijeron Luna y Hermione.

En eso Trewlaney saco su varita, y apunto a la mesa.

-Ciencia!- grito Trewlaney, y de su varita salio un as de luz, que empezó a dibujar algo en la mesa.

-Sr. Weasley! Neville! Vengan por favor!- grito Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa!?- dijeron ambos apareciendo de la casa con sus varitas en alto.

-Es la profesora Trewlaney! Esta teniendo una profecía!- grito Hermione asustada, mirando como Trewlaney seguía dibujando en la mesa.

-La ciencia se alzara sobre la magia! Los muertos caminan ya entre nosotros!- grito Trewlaney, y cayo desmayada.

-Profesora Trewlaney!- grito Neville y corrió a auxiliarla.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione señalando la mesa.

-¿Es un hexágono?- dijo Luna confundida.

-No lo sé…- dijo el Sr. Weasley aturdido. Todo habia sido muy rápido.

Todos miraban la mesa, habia un hexágono, conformado por 6 triángulos. 3 de ellos estaban pintados en negro, y los otros 3 se dejaron en blanco.

-A… ¿Acaso será Voldemort?- pregunto Hermione.

-No digas ese nombre Hermione, por favor no lo repitas- dijo el Sr. Weasley sintiendo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

-La profesora esta bien, ¿Pero que dibujo?- pregunto Neville preocupado.

-No sabemos…- dijo Hermione confundida, sintiendo como el pánico le recorría, sólo podía pensar en sus hijos y en Ron. Y en como los iba a perder.

-No, no pudo haber regresado ¿Verdad? Él esta muerto, él esta muerto, no pudo haber regresado… Harry, Harry le mato, él le mato… decía Hermione desesperada, mirando a todos con suplicas en sus ojos.

-Por favor díganme que no regreso…- les pidió. El Sr. Weasley y Neville se miraron, y no supieron que decirle, cada uno pensaba igual que ella. Esperaban que no fuera Quien-ustedes-saben.

-Conozco el símbolo…- dijo Luna de repente. Todos se giraron a verla.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Hermione.

-Creo… que le he visto, pero no estoy segura donde, quizás en un libro de mi padre- dijo Luna seria.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa Luna, debemos buscarlo de inmediato- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Si, debemos darnos prisa- dijo Hermione preocupada, mirando hacia la casa, donde estaban sus hijos y esposo durmiendo. En ese momento no era la misma chica dispuesta a arriesgar todo como en el pasado. Ahora sólo era una madre preocupada., y horrorizada por lo que podría venir. No quería perder a ninguno de sus hijos, a ninguno. Era cruel, pero al fin entendía como se sentía la Sra. Weasley cuando ellos partieron a buscar los horrocruxes con Harry. Quizás ella sintió lo mismo cuando ya no podía ver a Ron.

-Yo iré, ustedes despierten a Harry y los demás, no tardare, vendré con todos los libros que pueda- dijo Luna seria, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Luna reapareció en su casa, y encendió todas las luces, tenia que buscar entre sus libros. Y tenia que hacerlo rápido.

Fue a su biblioteca, y jamás le pareció tan inmensa cono entonces.

Suspiro, y empezó a buscar en el libro más cercano de artes oscuras.

/crac/

Luna se giro de inmediato. Agudizo el oído.

/crac/

Saco su varita. Algo venia.

/crac/

Apunto a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-haaa-

-HA!- Luna se giro de golpe, algo habia aparecido tras ella, y le habia sujetado de la cintura. Pero enmudeció de inmediato.

-¿Papá?- dijo con su voz casi quebrada.

Xenopulos estaba ahí, con sus ojos en blanco y muertos, mientras su piel estaba caída a tirones, como si se descarnara de lo podrido que estaba, una baba pestilente salía por boca y ojos, mientras algunas cucarachas hurgaban en sus entrañas, que colgaban de su estomago abierto a través de su vieja túnica, que estaba desgarrada y cubierta de sangre.

-Padre…- susurro Luna mirando con horror el cuerpo podrido ante ella.

Este pareció escucharla, y le miro con sus ojos torcidos.

-Padre, no… por favor…- Luna entrecerró sus ojos, esa era una visión horrible, se cubrió la boca sintiendo nauseas. Debía ser una ilación. Un hechizo. Cerró sus ojos para dejar de ver, pero al sentir la mano de su padre sobre ella los abrió de inmediato.

-¿Padre?- pregunto. Mirando como este abría su boca.

-No!- Luna se soltó de su agarre, y retrocedió. Eso debía ser un sueño. Un sueño. ¿Qué más podía ser?. ¿Un hechizo quizás?. ¿Quién le habia hecho eso a su padre?.

Luna se confundió más en sus pensamientos. No sabia que decir o pensar. Y fue justo cuando todo se precipito.

Un gruñido la alerto, y se giro de inmediato a la entrada de la biblioteca, un perro gris se asomaba por ella.

Luna retrocedió aterrada, mirando como el animal descarnado, con tirones de su piel y entrañas colgando entraba lentamente.

En un segundo el perro se lanzo sobre Luna, y esta le lanzo un Expelarmus.

El perro se partió en pedazos, parte de su sangre salpico las paredes, y sus entrañas se regaron por la biblioteca.

Luna aun tenia su varita en alto, y su mirada estaba con fusa y aterrada, mientras la sangre le habia salpicado por completo.

Sintió un nuevo movimiento, y se giro de inmediato, señalando a su padre con la varita. Estaba temblando, su pulso la delataba mientras señalaba a su padre que avanzaba torpemente hacia él.

-N-no, no te acerques, no padre- le dijo con su voz casi pérdida. Como un ratón al que le han pisado la cola.

Pero este no se detuvo en su torpe andar, Luna sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y salio de la biblioteca, corrió hasta la entrada, y cerro la puerta tras ella con un encantamiento.

Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara, estaba llorando, lloraba tanto que apenas veía por donde iba. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre.

Un gruñido le saco de sus pensamientos, se giro y no vio nada. Pero escuchaba algo. Algo se acercaba. Y muy rápido.

-Lumus!- grito, y su varita ilumino el amplio camino, vio aterrada como 6 figuras venían corriendo ya muy cerca de ella. Parecían perros. Perros descarnados.

-Expelarmus!- grito Luna, y derribo a 2, que se deshicieron en una charco de sangre.

-Expelarmus! Expelarmus!- grito y se deshizo de 3 más. El último perro evito el hechizo y se lanzo contra ella.

Luna callo de espaldas con un gemido, y con sus manos trato de evitar las mandíbulas putrefactas del perro.- Expelarmus!- grito, y la cabeza del perro estallo frente a ella.

-Ug-cof!- tocio por la sangre que le habia entrado, y quito el cuerpo muerto sobre ella. Ilumino de nuevo la oscuridad con su varita, para ver que nada más le siguiera. Pero para su sorpresa diviso 3 de de los cuerpos de los perros aun moviéndose, arrastrándose como podían, aunque sus cabezas colgaban de lado y la mirad del cuerpo les faltaba.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto Luna asustada, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

Fue entonces cuando vio varios destellos. Se giro a verlos, estaban a corta distancia. Recordó a sus vecinos.

Luna se tenso, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenia que ayudarlos. Pero le esperaban en la madriguera.

-La madriguera- dijo asustada, ellos quizás no sabían aun lo que pasaba, quizás estaban siendo atacados.

Pero apenas en un parpadeo, Luna miro como 4 cuerpos aparecían frente a ella.

Chillo asustada, y les miro, los reconoció de inmediato. 2 de ellos eran los Walls, amigos de su padre. Habían muerto 4 meses después de él, eran una vieja pareja que habia tenido 2 hijos. Los cuales estaban aun lado de ellos.

Los cuerpos de los padres se veían pálidos y blancosos, con algunas partes sin carne, al Sr. Walls le faltaba el brazo derecho, y a su esposa la piel del pecho, que ahora mostraba tirones de su vieja piel y los husos de las costillas, ambos apestaban a podrido, mientras gusanos se veían aun en sus ojos y reto del cuerpo.

Algo completamente diferente de sus hijos, que aun se les veía el color vivo, y las heridas en sus cuerpos sangrando. Se le veía muy frescos, a pesar de que parecían desfigurados de sus rostros, como si les hubiesen arrancado al piel a mordidas.

Luna sintió una repulsiva idea. Pensó que los padres habían sido los responsables por lo de sus hijos.

Sintió nauseas, pero no bajo su varita, los Walls comenzaban a acercársele.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad- les dijo Luna dolida, y les mando un Expelarmus a cada uno. Los cuerpos de los padres Walls se desmembraron ante ella por la brutalidad del ataque. Pero los hijos cayeron de espaldas, sólo para volver a levantarse.

Luna los miro horrorizada. Su hechizo no habia funcionado, los hijos Walls se acercaron a ella aun con algo de torpeza. Luna no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que tenia que alejarlos de ella.

Nuevos gruñidos la alertaron, se giro tras ella, y vio a 2 perros venir corriendo.

-Vada Kdabra!- dijo desesperada, pero el hechizo siguió de largo, y no les hizo nada. Luna abrió sus ojos con violencia, cuando el nuevo peso del animal le cayo encima, ella trato con sus manos de alejarlo, pero el peso del segundo animal se lo impidió, sólo podía tratar de apartarlos, pero en eso un /EXPELARMUS!!/ se oyó, y ambos perros salieron volando.

Luna se incorporo de inmediato, y vio de nuevo como el mismo hechizo lanzaba a los hermanos Walls lejos.

-Luna! Luna!-

-Neville!- sonrió Luna al ver a quien le habia ayudado.

-Luna! Gracias a Dios que eres tú!- sonrió Neville, y corrió a abrazarla.

Ella le correspondió, más feliz que nunca en su vida.

-¿Esta bien? No es una de ellos?- pregunto una voz temblorosa.

-No Sra. Fenlath, es mi amiga- sonrió Neville aliviado. Luna le reconoció, la Sra. Fenlath era uno de sus vecinos, se le veía más vieja que de costumbre, tenia su varita en alto, y estaba mirando a todos lados.

-Vamonos, debemos irnos a la madriguera- dijo Neville serio, y tomo a ambas y desaparecieron del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………………

Bueno, aquí esta, un nuevo capitulo, donde ya vimos un poco más de acción. Y bueno, pronto veremos más criaturas extrañas. Y para quienes quizás son conocedores y fanáticos de Resident Evil, seguro ya reconocieron el hexágono. Gracias pro su apoyo!

Si alguien más gusta del género de los Zombies, les sugiero que busquen con "Gabe Logan" el es en verdad un maestro de este género. Lo digo enserio.

Bueno, pasen buen día. Hasta pronto!


	4. Por un segundo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Harry Potter, ZOMBIES**

**Núcleo No.4**

"**Por un segundo"**

—¿Qué les pasó?— gimió Hermione, apenas vio a Neville y Luna aparecer fuera de la Madriguera. Había una mujer con ellos, pero no le hizo caso. Solo Luna era la única bañada en sangre.

—¿No los han visto?— pregunto el moreno, mirando a su alrededor y con su varita lista. Hermione tomó a Luna y entró con ella a la casa. No le contesto a Neville y tampoco pregunto porque él se quedo afuera.

—¿Estás bien Luna? ¿De dónde estás herida? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— le pregunto la castaña a la rubia. Ambas estaban aturdidas. La primera por la sangre. La segunda porque no sabía. No entendía. No deseaba saber.

—¡Hermione ¿Dónde está el Sr. Weasley?— pregunto Neville entrando —¡¿Por qué no han despertado a nadie?— estaba completamente escandalizado.

—¡Baja la voz! ¿Por qué gritas? El Sr. Weasley fue a con Dumbledore— le riño ella, molesta porque nadie decía nada. Nadie explicaba nada —¡Luna esta herida y tu sólo gritas!—

Neville perdió el poco color que tenía —¿¡Qué no los has visto! ¡Hay que despertar a todos!— y subió por las escaleras, pero la castaña lo detuvo, apareciendo frente a él. Su mirar era feroz. No iba a permitirle dar un paso más, sólo para que molestara sin sentido a sus hijos.

—¡¿A quiénes te refieres?— le espetó colorada —¡¿De quienes hablas?—

—¡De los muertos vivientes!—

Neville y Hermione se giraron a la anciana que habían olvidado. Estaba sentada al lado de Luna, mirándolos aterrada —Eso es lo que son, muertos que caminan— siguió, temblando sin poder esconderlo —Yo lo sé, lo sé. Mi Albert vino… vino y, y…— su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Hermione apareció a su lado de inmediato —¿Puede explicarme lo que está pasando? ¿Quién ese Albert?—

—Su esposo muerto— respondió Luna. Hermione la miró sin comprender. La rubia, sin expresión, fijo sus ojos en ella. La sangre en su rostro la hacía ver horrible. Como una muerta más —Albert era su esposo… murió la semana pasada…— la anciana aulló de nuevo en su llanto.

La castaña se irguió con fuerza y miró a ambas como si estuvieran locas. Se giró a Neville en busca de una explicación coherente. Pero él estaba tan pálido como ellas. Hermione no había notado eso cuando lo vio llegar. Parecía que apenas estaba comprendiendo una idea horrible. Una idea terrible.

Neville se dejó caer en las escaleras. Era como si su cerebro estuviera tan agobiado que no pudiera mantener más la cordura —No… no puede estar muerto… no pude matar a un muerto… ¿Verdad…?— miró sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho?

Hermione se alejo de ellos sin aliento. Se sintió acorralada. Debía alejarse de ellos. De esa información sin sentido. Sin raciocinio.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Era pesado y siniestro. Cada una de las personas ahí estaba sin aliento. Lo que habían visto, lo que habían escuchado y hecho… nada tenía sentido para ellos. Nada era real.

_¿Muertos que caminan? Imposible, están_ _locos_ pensó Hermione, sintiendo como topaba con la pared. No podía creerlo. Pero tampoco entendía porque estaba temblando… ni porque estaba sujetando la varita en su túnica.

Neville se irguió repentinamente. Había una mirada de firmeza y decisión en sus ojos —Voy a despertarlos a todos, debemos protegernos, irnos de aquí— se giro a las tres mujeres —No van a tardar en dar con nosotros—

La anciana escondió el rostro en sus manos. Luna apenas asintió. Hermione no entendía, por eso apareció de nuevo frente a Neville, un escalón más arriba para evitar que subiera. Debía proteger a sus hijos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No me has explicado nada de lo que ha pasado— hizo lo más posible de contener el temor que sentía. Lo que no podía comprender.

Neville le miró furioso, pero le contesto lo más controlado que pudo —Fui a la casa de Luna para ayudarla, después de acostar a la profesora Trewlaney en la carpa del jardín— apretó los ojos, tratando de olvidar las nauseas que le daba ese recuerdo —La puerta estaba cerrada, pero las luces estaban encendidas, me preocupe y entre, rompiendo el hechizo— su voz tembló y Luna lo miró fijamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo había olvidado. Su padre…

Neville habló de nuevo —Fue… fue cuando alguien tropezó conmigo, apenas entre… pensé que era Luna— se giró a su amiga, quien se había erguido sin darse cuenta. Él la miraba suplicante —Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, yo… tuve que hacerlo, no sé como paso—

Luna dejó escapar un par de lagrimas sin poder contenerlas más —Neville… que… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre…?—

Su amigo bajo la mirada, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo —Use un Expelarmus por reflejo… no supe quien era… ha-hasta que vi su cabeza e-en el piso…—

Luna perdió su color. Bajo la sangre de su rostro sus ojos parecieron desorbitar. Las manos temblorosas se aferraron a su cráneo con fuerza, asegurando su cabeza antes de gritar. Hermione apareció a su lado inmediatamente, tratando de calmarla, pero Luna parecía fuera de sí. Seguía gritando —¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!— y se agitaba con violencia entre los brazos de su amiga.

Hermione se giró a Neville para que le ayudara. Pero él no estaba. Había subido por las escaleras —¡NEVILLEEE!— gritó la castaña. No podía con Luna. Debía subir a proteger a sus hijos. No había tiempo para ayudar a nadie más que sus hijos.

Soltó a la rubia y subió por las escaleras, olvidándose de su magia. Apenas llegó al escalón que doblaba al segundo piso cuando escucho un estruendo. Como un estallido.

Giró su cabeza y vió algo rosa lanzarse contra la anciana. Regreso sobre sus pasos y vio algo. Su cerebro no podía entender lo que estaba viendo. Algo se estaba comiendo a esa anciana. La lengua de esa cosa era larga. Muy larga.

Hermione apenas sintió como algo la jaló. Subió los primeros escalones sin darse cuenta de que era Luna quien la guiaba. Ella estaba gritando algo. Llamaba a Neville, a Harry a su esposo Ron. Estaba pidiendo auxilio. ¿Auxilio? ¿Para qué?

Hermione sintió como algo la jalaba del pie. Cayó al piso y perdió la mano de Luna. Se giró sin aliento y lo vio. Su cerebro tardo un segundo en completar la visión ante ella. Era o fue humano en un punto. Su cerebro estaba expuesto, no había piel, solo músculos… tenía una gran lengua, con la que le sujetaba del tobillo… y garras… tenía garras.

—¡EXPELARMUS!— grito Luna. La criatura fue disparada contra la pared y sin más cogió la mano de su amiga —¡Vamos!— le ordeno, irguiéndola lo mejor posible.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?— la voz de Neville surgió tras ellas.

—¡Es un monstruo!— le gritó la rubia, con Hermione a cuestas. Parecía aturdida.

El mago miró tras ellas y vio a la criatura. Estaba en piso, tratando de ponerse de pie con torpeza. Neville paso de ellas y extendió su varita —¡Avada-Kdavra!— la luz esmeralda golpeo al cuerpo. Este se estremeció un poco… pero siguió moviéndose.

Seguía vivo.

Neville retrocedió mudo. Era igual que con las criaturas que había visto… estaban vivos, pero, pero —¡¿Qué haces Neville? ¡MATALO!— la voz de Luna lo saco de sus pensamientos. El moreno miró a todos lados nervioso. Buscaba algo con que matar. Algo con que destruir. Algo que funcionara.

—¡AAH!— Neville dio contra el piso, retorciéndose con dolor. La legua… la lengua de esa criatura se había ido contra él y de un movimiento le había hecho un corte profundo en el hombro.

—¡NEVILLE, NO! ¡BOMBARDA!— gritó Luna, y el rayo golpeo al monstruo haciéndolo estallar. El pasillo se lleno de sangre, miembros y órganos.

Luna seguía de pie, con Hermione apoyada a su lado. Neville, en el piso, se erguía torpemente.

Un pesado olor a sangre podrida lleno el reducido pasillo, donde sangre goteaba del techo. Luna miró a Hermione, quien se aparto de ella con cuidado. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto y una sonrisa vacía asomaba por sus labios. Estaba bañada en tanta sangre que no se distinguía en donde empezaba y terminaba su piel.

—Debo limpiar esto…— dijo en un susurro —Los niños no pueden ver esto… los, los niños no pueden…— Hermione saco su varita y de un movimiento desapareció la sangre y los restos de la criatura del pasillo y de ellos mismos.

Por un segundo, la pesadilla pareció nunca haber sucedido. Por un segundo la herida de Neville parecía tener una loca explicación racional.

Por un segundo… el cadáver del recibidor tenía una explicación.

Por un segundo.

Continuará….

Hola! Si, si. Años sin actualizar, pero, ey ¿Qué no dije que me iba a poner al corriente?

Continuara…

Hola, si, lo sé. Ni yo esperaba n capitulo taaan rápido. Pero ustedes me inspiraron. Gracias.


End file.
